jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Hello, Dolly! (song)
"Hello, Dolly!" is the title song of the popular 1964 musical of the same name. Louis Armstrong's version was inducted in the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2001. The music and lyrics were written by Jerry Herman, who also wrote the scores for many other popular musicals including Mame and La Cage aux Folles. History "Hello, Dolly!" was first sung by Carol Channing, who starred as Dolly Gallagher Levi in the original 1964 Broadway cast. In December 1963, at the behest of his manager, Louis Armstrong made a demonstration recording of "Hello, Dolly!" for the song's publisher to use to promote the show.class=song|id=t4280502|pure_url=yes}} All Music: Hello, Dolly! history Hello, Dolly! opened on January 16, 1964 at the St. James Theatre in New York City, and it quickly became a major success. The same month, Kapp Records released Armstrong's publishing demo as a commercial single. His version reached number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, ending The Beatles' streak of three number-one hits in a row over 14 consecutive weeks (they also held the top three spots) and becoming the biggest hit of Armstrong's career, followed by a gold-selling album of the same name.Bronson, Fred. The Billboard Book of Number 1 Hits (2003), Billboard Books, ISBN 0-8230-7677-6 The song also spent nine weeks atop the adult contemporary chart shortly after the opening of the musical. The song also made Armstrong the oldest artist to hit #1 on the Hot 100 in the rock era. "Hello, Dolly!" won the Grammy Award for Song of the Year in 1965, and Armstrong received a Grammy for Best Vocal Performance, Male. Louis Armstrong also performed the song (together with Barbra Streisand) in the popular 1969 film Hello, Dolly!. Notable cover versions "Hello, Dolly!" is a pop standard, and has been covered by many artists, including: * Carol Channing (1964) sang a variation of the song, titled "Hello, Lyndon!" * Petula Clark (1964) in English, French, and Spanish * Bobby Darin (1964) * Duke Ellington (1964) * Ella Fitzgerald for her (1964) albums Hello, Dolly! and Ella at Juan-Les-Pins * Judy Garland and Liza Minnelli (1964) * Marvin Gaye (1964) * Benny Goodman (1964) * Al Hirt on his 1964 album, Cotton Candy[http://www.allmusic.com/album/cotton-candy-mw0000919101 Al Hirt, Cotton Candy] Retrieved April 7, 2013. * Joni James from her 1964 album Put On a Happy Face * Muslim Magomayev * Frank Sinatra for his (1964) album It Might As Well Be Swing * Frankie Vaughan (1964) * Lawrence Welk (1964) * Andy Williams (1964) * Herb Alpert's Tijuana Brass (1964) * Alvin and the Chipmunks for their album The Chipmunks Sing with Children (1965) * Sammy Davis, Jr. (1965) * Mary Martin (1965) * The Bachelors (1966) * Pearl Bailey (1967) * Violetta Villas (1968) * Matt Monro (1968) * Pinky and Perky (1968) * Barbra Streisand (1969) * Ethel Merman (1970) * Jean-Jacques Perrey - Moog Indigo (album) 1970. The song was entirely instrumental and re-created with a moog styling. * Annie Cordy (1972) * Lou Rawls (1979) * Cab Calloway (1991) * Wayne Newton (1992) * Liza Minnelli (1997) * Nancy Wilson (2001) * Harry Connick, Jr. for his (2007) album Oh, My NOLA * Zooey Deschanel 2007, in the movie "Raving" Sinatra's rendition of the song, recorded with the Count Basie Orchestra, features new lyrics, improvised by Sinatra, which pay tribute to Louis Armstrong. Hello, Dolly! on Sesame Street In 1984, Carol Channing had appeared on "Sesame Street" and sang a parody of the song called "Hello, Sammy!", a love song being sung by Carol to a character known as Sammy the Snake (as voiced by Jim Henson). Carol, in this parody segment, serenades Sammy telling him just how much she loves and adores him while Sammy coils himself around Carol's arms. They are soon joined by 4 giant swaying letter S's wearing top hats. Carol ends the song by telling Sammy just how much she'd miss him and the way he hisses if they ever parted. Carol's song includes lyrics such as "So..turn on your charm, Sammy/Coil yourself around my arm, Sammy/Sammy the Snake, I'll stake a claim on you" Carol Channing sings to Sammy the Snake Lyrics The song's refrain is ::Hello, Dolly! Well, hello, Dolly! ::It's so nice to have you back where you belong! The first line of the refrain in Armstrong's recording is ::Hello, Dolly! This is Louis, Dolly! The "Sunflower" controversy As successful as the stage show and title song itself turned out to be, however, the tune "Hello, Dolly!" became caught up in a lawsuit which could have endangered timely plans for bringing the musical to the silver screen. Mack David (1912–1993), an Academy Award-nominated composer also known for his compositions for television, sued for infringement of copyright, because the first four bars of Herman's show number, "Hello, Dolly!", were the same as those in the refrain of David's song "Sunflower" from 1948. As he recounts in his memoirs, Herman had never heard "Sunflower" before the lawsuit, and wanted a chance to defend himself in court, but, for the sake of those involved in the show and the potential film, he reluctantly agreed to pay a settlement before the case would have gone to trial. Footnotes References # Jerry Herman (with Marilyn Stasio). Showtune: A Memoir. New York: Donald I. Fine Books, 1996, pp. 102–108. Category:Songs